


The Same Page

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Nervous Sebastian, mention of previous anxierty attack, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Something seems off about Sebastian and it makes you nervous





	The Same Page

Sebastian had spent the night at your place after you told him you were pregnant. He had been amazing after his initial shock and vanishing act. You knew he hadn’t meant to leave you like that, but you still carried it with you as you went on tour.   
You talked to him almost every day. He texted you multiple times a day, just like he always did. He sent you pictures he took around the city, when he saw something he thought you’d like. He sent you funny memes, to make you smile out of the blue. He told you about his day and listened to you talk about yours. He asked about your doctor’s appointment and asked if he could come.   
You had decided not to go to some stranger and instead wait a couple of weeks until you were back home. Sebastian hadn’t really agreed with that. You had reminded him that you were only six weeks along and it would only be eight by the time you got home. A lot of women didn’t even realize they were pregnant so early so it wouldn’t harm to not see a doctor before you could go to someone you knew. Sebastian had reluctantly agreed with your decision in the end, but you knew he worried about you.   
Even knowing that and feeling how much he cared, you were still scared he was going to run out on you again. Being back in New York and seeing him nervously walk around his kitchen preparing a pasta dish for the two of you didn’t put your mind at ease.   
He had hugged and kissed you. He chatted with you about your tour and asked you for the millionth time if he could come with you to your appointment tomorrow. Your answer had been yes of course, just like it had every time he had asked. You loved how excited he appeared to be about going, but you still felt like something was off with him.   
As the night progressed, you became more and more sure he wasn’t running out on you. He was affectionate and sweet. There was just something off about him, and it was driving you crazy. Finally as you had finished dinner, you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You felt as if you were going crazy.   
“Seba. What’s going on with you?” you asked, looking at the food he had barely touched, and his eyes instantly found yours. He looked so surprised, but then he took a deep breath, leaning across the table and taking your hand. Your heart was beating a million miles per minute as you tried to figure out what was going through his head.   
“I’m sorry. I’ve been acting weird,” he sighed, giving your hand a small squeeze before he started rambling nervously. “I barely know my father. I mean I know him but… That’s not what I…”  
“Seb. Breathe.” You tried to keep calm for him. You weren’t sure what this was about, but you hated seeing him like this. You also hated not knowing. Right now in light of all that was changing in your life, the insecurities scared you.   
“I’m right here.” You squeezed his hand back, moving a little closer to him, and Sebastian smiled softly at your affection.   
“I love you so much. I’m sorry I was such an idiot when you told me about the baby,” Sebastian started, and you instantly shushed him. You got off your chair and moved to sit on his lap. Sebastian leaned back, giving you room, and he looked up at you with so much affection and love it made your heart skip a beat.   
“Seba, I’m not angry with you. I’m not gonna tell you it didn’t hurt and a part of me is scared you’ll leave again. Especially with you acting so weird,” you spoke, running your fingers through his hair.   
“Move in with me,” Sebastian interrupted suddenly, and you froze for a second. You suddenly started laughing, wrapping your arms around his neck, completely ignoring the confusion on his face. As confused as he might have been, he still returned your embrace as he went back to rambling, clearly thinking he had to convince you for some reason.   
“Your lease is almost up, and it would be better for the kid if we live together when they arrive. I wanna be around to help you out while you are pregnant, and a baby is a lot of work. I love you, and I thought about asking you before you told me actually. I won’t be mad if you say no, I just…”  
“Oh my god Bash stop talking,” you grinned, leaning back and cupping his face. You looked deeply into his steel blue eyes. They were filled with hope, fear, and love, and you couldn’t stop yourself from kissing him if you had tried.   
You kissed him deeply and passionately, smiling against his lips as you felt his arms close around you and pull you closer.   
“Yes,” you answered, still breathless from the kiss but laughing when you saw the huge smile spread across Sebastian’s face.   
“Yeah?”  
“Yes, you dork,” you laughed. “I love you so much. You scared the crap out of me.”   
You gave him a small push, and now it was Sebastian’s turn to laugh as he pulled you into a tight embrace.   
“I’m sorry. I love you,” he muttered as you rested your head against his shoulder, smiling as you closed your eyes, revealing in the feel of his arms around you. You thought about your future with him and your baby, and your smile grew. This might not have happened the way you would have wanted it too, but you were happy. You loved Sebastian, and you couldn’t wait to meet the little life growing inside of you. There was no doubt in your mind Sebastian was going to be a wonderful father to your child, just like he already was an amazing partner to you.


End file.
